Biuro
by Mabeshiba
Summary: Miniaturka. Kagami Taiga dosteje awans w biurze, w którym pracował. Okazuje się, że jego nowy gabinet może być nawiedzony...


Kagami przeszedł próg swojego nowego biura. Udało mu się awansować na tyle, by nie musiał siedzieć z tymi wszystkimi mróweczkami patrzącymi w swoje monitory, na stosy liczb w swoich boksach. Ciężkie było życie w Japonii, czemu nie trafił za młodu do takich Stanów Zjednoczonych? Na pewno byłby teraz jakąś gwiazdą, miałby budkę z hamburgerami, albo grałby w jakiś hamerykański sport, w stylu koszykówki, NBA i te sprawy. Ale nie, musiał siedzieć w tej zasranej Japonii przez całe swoje zasrane życie. Koniec końców skończył jak każdy przeciętniak po studiach, uganiający się za robotą, żeby w końcu ją dostać i zapierdalać jak dziki osioł w korporacji Iks z innymi pracownikami Iksihara, Iksiński, Iksimoto i stać się jednym z nich, nic nieznaczących urzędników roboli. Chociaż teraz w końcu nie miał na co narzekać, nie każdy po dwóch latach kręcenia się jak nakręcony bąk-zabawka dostaje swoje własne biuro i trochę luzu. Wchodząc do swojego nowego, małego, ale własnego, biura Taiga potknął się o próg i zjawiskowo przewrócił.  
- Ten próg tutaj był?! Nie zauważyłem.  
- No przecież byłem tu. Cały czas. – przemówił próg.  
Taigę coś aż otrząsnęło, ale stwierdził, że musiał się przecież przesłyszeć. Złapał za parapet, żeby się podnieść. Jego palce musnęły doniczkę kaktusa stojącego na parapecie.  
- Nie dotykaj mnie. – zabrzmiał z pogardą kaktus.  
- Huh?- Moje kolce są bardzo cenne, pożałujesz jeśli uszkodzisz chociaż jednego z nich.  
- Gadający kaktus?  
- Nie zadawaj pytań. Czy… czy mógłbyś mnie podlać tamtą pomarańczową konewką leżącą na szafie? Jeśli mnie nią dzisiaj podlejesz to będę miał szczęście.

Kagami zwątpił we wszystko na czym świat stoi, odszedł od okna i postanowił zaświecić światło w pomieszczeniu, żeby się upewnić czy przypadkiem ktoś nie chowa się w jego nowym biurze. Blask wydobywający się z lampy żyrandola oślepił go na chwilę.  
- Co się tak jara to lampisko?  
- Pfff. Po prostu nie jestem taki przyćmiony jak wszystkie inne lampy. – prychnął żyrandol z pogardą.  
Oczy Taigi zaczęły przystosowywać się do światła w pomieszczeniu. Zobaczył jak wiatrak przy żyrandolu zaczyna się kręcić coraz szybciej i szybciej, sprawiając, że kartki w pokoju zaczęły się unosić.  
- Jestem najszybszy. Najsilniejszy. Nikt mnie nie pokona. Tylko ja jestem w stanie pokonać samego siebie.  
Kagami uznał, że woli jednak pracować w ciemnościach. W ogóle wszystko wydawało się tak abstrakcyjne, że postanowił napić się kawy i otrzeźwieć. Wyszedł z biura, mając nadzieję, że kiedy tam wróci nic nie będzie do niego gadało.

Na korytarzu stało wielkie metalowe pudło z przekąskami i automatem do kawy. Jak na złość wszystkie przekąski były jakimiś przesłodzonymi ciastkami, batonikami i rogalikami.  
- No nic, dokupię do tego gorzką kawę i będzie. – powiedział Taiga minusując ilość swojego cukru na maksa. Kiedy jednak wrzucił pieniądze do automatu, ten wydał odgłos przypominający słowo „cuuuuukieeeeer". Pasek cukru na automacie zaczął rosnąć docierając do poziomu maksimum.  
- Pół kubka cukru z dodatkiem kawy, pychota. – ironicznie skomentował Taiga, uciekając z powrotem w stronę swojego biura. Wolał nie słyszeć jak automat pyta go „coś ci się nie podoba?".

Wchodząc do pokoju Taiga przywalił stopą w próg.  
- Przecież nie był taki wysoki! – skomentował skacząc na jednej nodze ze łzami w oczach.  
- Zawsze taki byłem. – odpowiedział próg spokojnie.

Kagami stwierdził, że zignoruje wszystko i dla uspokojenia zrobi kserokopie pasków do wypłaty do rozdania dla pracowników. Wcisnął włącznik ksera mając nadzieję, że nie wyskoczy z niego żadna Sadako czy inny duch…  
- No siema! – powiedziało ksero. – Jak się masz? Co kserujesz? Bo wiesz, ja potrafię wszystko perfekcyjnie skopiować. Włóż coś fajnego to ci pokażę.  
„Ignoruj to, ignoruj. Skseruj swoje i tyle." myślał Kagami wkładając pierwszą kartkę do maszyny.  
- Tylku tyle? A bu.  
Kserokopiarka wydawała się dosyć rozmowna, na dodatek w momencie kiedy laser skanował kartkę i wypluwał kolejną kserokopię kserokopiarka nuciła coś w stylu „sharararara gamushara", prawdopodobnie myśląc, że to uprzyjemnia Kagamiemu życie.

Kserowanie w końcu się skończyło, a Taiga usiadł wzdychając, na krześle, które najwyraźniej nie zamierzało z nim rozmawiać. Wyciągnął z szafy nożyczki, żeby pociąć skserowane kartki na odpowiednie paski.  
- Wiem wszystko. Widzę wszystko. Moje przewidywania są absolutne.  
- No świetnie, nadęte nożyczki.  
- Nie jestem nadęty. Ja po prostu widzę, wiem. Na przykład to, że twoje krzesło nazywa się Mitobe. Uważaj co robisz…

Kagami Taiga zerwał się z łóżka cały spocony. Po chwili szybszego oddechu i bicia serca dotarło do niego, że nie jest żadnym pracownikiem japońskiej firmy. Nadal był szczęśliwym gimnazjalistą. Nadal leżąc w łóżku zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jego nadchodzący wyjazd do Japonii był aby na pewno dobrym pomysłem…


End file.
